NCIS: Secrets
by hollytiger
Summary: Two years after Ziva stays in Israel, the MCRT faces some major changes and new faces. Gibbs has retired, Tony has taken over as team lead while still missing Ziva, McGee and Abby are married, and the new female agent to join alongside Tony, McGee, and Bishop, has a secret of her own. Someone also surprises Tony.


NCIS: Secrets

Summary: Two years after Ziva stays in Israel, the MCRT faces some major changes and new faces. Gibbs has retired, Tony has taken over as team lead while still missing Ziva, McGee and Abby are married, and the new female agent to join alongside Tony, McGee, and Bishop, has a secret of her own. Someone also surprises Tony.

Disclaimer: I'm setting this as season 13. The fandom is sure the show will not continue past Season 12 now that Cote De Pablo has left the show but I say it will and this is my idea. I don't own NCIS. The show is CBS' property, and the actual NCIS is property of the United States Navy.

Chapter 1

Norfolk, VA

September 19th, 2015

Time: Twenty-hundred

The night was dark, the wind gently blowing, as Lt. Commander Walter Henson walked up the front path to his home after a long day on the base. He removed his keys from his pocket and as he went to place the house key into the lock, he dropped the briefcase in his other hand to the ground. He brought his left hand up to his body, but before he could react, Lt. Commander Henson collapsed to the ground dead in a pool of blood.

A thousand feet away, a mysterious figure in black set his sniper back and disappeared into the woods, their mission complete.

* * *

Washington Navy Yard- NCIS Headquarters

September 20th, 2015

Time: Zero-eight-hundred

The elevators dinged and the doors opened to reveal one Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior. He walked into the MCRT bullpen with a whistle in his step. Tony set his bag down behind his desk, well Gibbs' old desk, and sat in his chair. Gibbs had finally retired, again, and Tony was now in charge of the team. McGee sat at the same desk, Bishop sat at Tony's old desk, and the newest addition to the squad, Twenty-Nine year old Jessica Black, sat at the desk that Tony took over for sometime, as he refused to allowed anyone to sit at Ziva's desk. That was, until Gibbs left and Jess joined the team. And now Tony had another adopted sister. Jess had come up from the forensic labs much to the delight of Abby, which meant Abby got to see more of her best friend.

As Tony turned on his computer, the elevators dinged again and he looked up to see McGee and Abby walk in with Jess and Bishop.

"Morning Tony," said McGee, carrying two backpacks while Abby slowly trudged behind him pushing a blue stroller.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy," said Tony, in a jokingly Irish accent. "And did you bring me Lucky Charms?"

"Very funny, Tony," said McGee as Bishop rolled her eyes. Abby pointed a finger at Tony warningly as Jess set two drink carriers and a box of pastries down in front of the now scared Senior Agent.

"Yikes, I keep forgetting that Abby's hormones are out of whack this month," muttered Tony, taking a coffee out of the first drink carrier.

"Hey, not my fault," said Abby as she picked her and McGee's fourteen month-old son out of his stroller. Abby had been devastated when Ziva stayed in Israel, and had confided in McGee one night after his breakup with Delilah, and nine months later, Timothy Jethro (or T.J. as everyone called him) McGee was born.

"Ony!" said T.J., holding his arms out to Tony.

"Good morning little man," said Tony as Abby handed T.J. off to Tony. Tony kissed his godson on the cheek and tossed him into the air. Handing him back to Abby, Tony broke into the pastry box.

"If there are any bear claws in there, Antony, save one for me," came Ducky's voice as he and Palmer strolled into the bullpen to join the group for their morning group breakfast.

"You got it Duck," said Tony as the phone rang. He answered it with a mouthful of Jelly donut.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, how can I help you?" asked Tony. It was dispatch. "We're on our way." He set the phone down back on the reciever.

"Gear up, we got a dead Lt. Commander at Norfolk," said Tony. He threw the truck keys to Jess. "Gas it up, sis."

"On it, Bossy," grinned Jessica as she took a bite of her Boston Creme donut. The others gathered their belongings for the long drive to Norfolk as Abby kissed McGee goodbye. Before the group could go anywhere, the elevators dinged and Ned Dorneget rushed in.

"Tony, you have a visitor," said Ned.

"We're on our way to a case," said Tony. "We have to-" Before Tony could finish, the rest of the team and the entire bullpen grew quiet as Tony's visitor, or visitors rather, walked into the bullpen.

"Ziva,"whispered Tony.

"Hello everyone," said Ziva. Tony's eyes were fixed on the curly brown-haired toddler in her arms as he walked up to the love of his life.

"Ziva! You're a mommy?" cried McGee.

"Tony," started Ziva as she handed Tony the toddler to him, "say hello to your daughter, Tali Caitlin DiNozzo." Green eyes stared back at green eyes.

* * *

"So when were you going to to tell me about Tali?" asked Tony as he and Ziva drove to the crime scene separately from the others. Ziva had left Tali with Abby, who was more than happy to get acquainted with her niece. Tony had a feeling she was going to play matchmaker between Tali and T.J. when they were older.

"A month after you came back here, I realized I had skipped a period," said Ziva. "I was in Paris when I took the test. When it came back positive, I went to see a doctor and nine months later, I had Tali. I didn't want to put the burden on you, Tony."

"It wouldn't have been a burden, Zi," said Tony as they stopped at a red light. He turned to look at her, touching her cheek softly. "I would have been there for you."

"I know, and I know I made a mistake," said Ziva as the light turned green. "But you know why I did what I did."

"I know," said Tony as they continued driving towards Norfolk.

"So tell me about Bishop and Jessica," said Ziva as Tony got onto the highway.

"Bishop is a character all in her own," said Tony. "She kinda reminded me of you. She's traveled a lot. Educated, athletic, attractive." Tony cheekily grinned at Ziva as he emphasized the word attractive, and Ziva laughed.

"Funny," replied Ziva. "Did you two-"

"God no," said Tony. "I only have eyes for you, sweetcheeks."

"Good answer," said Ziva, tapping his cheek softly. Tony took his free hand in hers and entwined their fingers. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I've missed you Zi," said Tony, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I've missed you too," whispered Ziva. "What about Jessica?"

"Jess is like the younger sister I never had," said Tony. "She's thirty-one, engaged to a guy named Josh, and her and I laugh and fight like siblings. I don't know a lot about her personal life before NCIS, she stays pretty quiet on that."

"School?" asked Ziva.

"University of Toledo," replied Tony as he got off at the exit for Norfolk. "Bachelor's in Forensics. She started in the crime lab doing forensics for Abby, and when Gibbs left, Abby made me make her an agent so they could hang out more."

"Where is Gibbs now?" asked Ziva.

"He's still around," said Tony. "He gave me his house and now Gibbs lives on a houseboat on the Potomac."

"He gave you his house?" whispered Ziva as they pulled up to the scene of the crime.

"Yup, Gibbs said I needed it for when you came home," smiled Tony as he parked the car. He turned to Ziva and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Move in with me," he whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course we will," replied Ziva. "I'm not going anywhere Tony." Tony grinned and kissed her passionately. The two were interrupted by a loud banging on the car door.

"Oy, lovebirds, quit playing kissy face and get your butts out here!" came Jessica's voice as the two broke apart.

"I'll talk to Vance first thing as soon as we get back," said Tony. "See about getting you re-instated as an agent."

"You know we can't be on the same team, Tony," replied Ziva as Tony placed his NCIS hat on her head.

"No Rule 12 when you are on my team," grinned Tony. "And besides, it was long out the window as soon as McGee knocked up Abby." Ziva grinned.

"What do we got McGee?" asked Tony.

"Lt. Commander Walter Henson," started Bishop. "Thirty-nine, divorced, two kids. Paper boy found him this morning while he was riding his bike. Poor kid was traumatized."

"Looks like he was shot in the side, but no one reported hearing any gun shots last night," said Jessica.

"They must have used a silencer," said McGee. "No casings around here though. The shooter probably policed his brass."

"Okay, we'll let Ducky and Palmer take care of the body," said Tony. "Bishop, see if anyone noticed anything suspicious last night. McGee, bag and tag, and Jess, photos and sketches."

"On it boss," said Jessica, mock saluting Tony.

"What about me Tony?" asked Ziva.

"We're gonna go do some snooping inside the house," said Tony. "See if we can't find anything that might be of use."

Ziva grinned. Since the house keys were evidence, and Mcgee was in the process of bagging them, Tony had Ziva pick the lock. She opened the door and the two walked inside. Photos adorned the mantle of Lt. Commander Henson's kids, but none of his ex-wife.

"Pretty fancy place for a Lt. Commander," said Tony. They made their way into the den and Ziva stopped in front of another picture. Henson was standing with a Middle-Eastern woman in the picture.

"Tony," started Ziva, "I know this woman. But this is impossible. She's been dead for almost fifteen years." She handed the picture to Tony.

"Is this-" Tony's jaw dropped and he stared at Ziva.

"Tony, it's my mother."


End file.
